Thoughts Of A Dying Atheist
by Hello. I'm In Delaware
Summary: What if you had a guardian angel which you refused to believe in? And what if you fell in love with that gaurdian angel? And what if that guardian angel was sent to tell you that you were going to die. Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie Hayden stared blankly out the window of her dingy little motel room, a cigarette burned in an ashtray in the distance and rain poured endlessly down the scruffy glass panes. Life was rough lately; of course her life wasn't always a walk in the park. Hunting down the supernatural was always something she considered a burden but knew she couldn't ever do anything else. The reason for life being so rough? Her best friend was in hell… and nothing she could do would bring him back, she tried making deals with demons but none would accept a weak little girl to Dean Winchester, son of John Winchester. Supposedly one of the greatest hunters of her time and no demon would give that up anytime soon. Then there was Sam, she'd grown so fond of Sam. He was the sensitive one who'd rather talk than attack instantly and now she never saw him he just vanished and Rose had known him long enough to know that when that boy didn't want to be found he wouldn't be found. She'd thought she caught a glimpse of him a few times on hunts but he always seemed to disappear. So that meant, no more joining the boys on hunts, no more running out to dingy little diners and making sure she didn't forget the pie and no more making sure Dean paid the extra bill for all the porn he watched in the motel. And Bobby, the man she thought of as her father, he'd practically raised her when her parents died and now she never went to see him anymore. Every time he called she just told him she was on a hunt and couldn't make it back to see him. But today she would, she missed him a lot. Standing up she pressed the cigarette down into the ashtray and grabbed her long black coat and headed out the door. These days were lonely and they seemed to be getting worse.

Rosalie closed her eyes gently as her Chevy truck purred to a stop just outside Bobby's house. Looking at the house no memories seemed to flood back. She always loved it when Dean and Sam came to visit, they'd talk about the hunts they went on and pretty soon Rose was joining them. Sighing she stepped out of the truck and walked up to Bobby's door, she noticed a smashed up truck on her way in, like he needed any more destroyed cars for that yard of his. The sight brought a small -rare- smile to her face. All that could be heard now was the soft thud of Rosalie's boots as she walked up the small steps to Bobby's door, then the loud knock of Rosalie's forceful fist on the front door. No answer, she knocked again. Still the same, "Where is that man?" she muttered to herself as she pulled out her barely used cellphone from her pocket and dialled Bobby's number, after a few rings he picked up, "Rose?" he sounded surprised to hear from her. She didn't blame him, she did pretty much neglect him for four months. "Hey… I'm at your place but you're not here." She heard Bobby sigh, voices in the background, "Bobby, is… is that I hear?" she asked him, her eyes widened slightly in shock. "We're in Pontiac, Illinois. You might wanna get her quick, you're not gonna believe this." Came Bobby's gruff voice down the phone. "Astoria hotel, room 207." Then the line went. "Pontiac? What's Bobby doing in Pontiac?" But without thinking too much into it, Rose ran back to her truck, first she made sure she had all her weapons and clothes in the back and then she took off. If that was Sam she heard she was going to want to see him.

Two hours and a cheese burger later Rosalie was outside the Astoria hotel. She parked her truck beside what she recognised as one of Bobby's fixed up cars. She practically sped walked into the hotel, her stomach did a somersault though when she noticed Dean's old impala as she sped through the lot, then she was making her way up the shag carpeted stairs, ignoring the receptionist as she asked her if she was staying in the hotel. Luckily though, Rose stopped walking before she walked straight into the wood of door 207. she frowned as she examined the heart shape with the numbers written on though, what was Bobby doing here? But she soon shrugged it off and knocked on the door repeatedly till it swung open to reveal Sam. Her eyes widened as she saw him, "Sam," she whispered. He looked different from when she'd last seen him, bigger. More buff; _did I really just think that? _Her voice grew stronger and soon she was hugging Sam's huge frame, "Sam!" she exclaimed. "You crazy son of a bitch! Disappearing like that!" she yelled as she let go of him, now she realised just how long she'd went without seeing him. Sam frowned at her, "sorry… I had to get away," he said innocently.

Rosalie glared at him, "without telling us where you are?" she asked him angrily.

"Leave him alone Rosie."

Rose stopped yelling at Sam, her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widened. She knew that voice. And only one person ever called her Rosie. Dean. Rose turned around slowly, very slowly and when she saw him the first thing she thought was_ shapeshifter_. Dean smiled at her and stretched his arms wide, then Rose walked toward him as if ready to hug him and then she reached to the back of her jeans where her silver knife was and swung for him, Dean moved quickly not quick enough though since the knife cut a little of hic neck and to Rose's surprise he didn't die, he just bled slightly. "Son of a bitch! Must we go through this again? It's me Rose. Me Dean!"

Rose stared at him, "No it has to be something else.."

"It's him Rose," said Bobby who emerged from the bedroom looking tired. "And we have a _lot_ to talk about."

"An _angel_?" Rosalie exclaimed through her laughter. Dean was crazy, so was Bobby. How could they really think an angel raised Dean from hell? It was impossible. There was no such thing as angels and there was most definitely no god. "Come on Dean, you and I both know there's no such thing as angels," she said dismissing the subject.

Dean frowned at her, "I said the same thing but he was pretty damn convincing," he said with a sigh.

Bobby looked at Rosalie, he'd been quiet for a quite a while, he had his headache face on, "He burned Pamela's eyes out," he mumbled.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed standing up from her seat, "he burned out her eyes as in… burned out her eyes?" she yelled furiously. "This guy seems like a giant asshole you guys. He's obviously a demon."

"Nothing could kill him Rosie, not a gun, not even Ruby's knife," said Dean. The looked on his face told her he didn't want to believe it either.

Rose sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly, "I need to go visit Pamela… what hospital did you say she was in?"

Bobby stood up and wrote Rose a map, "When your done come back to my place… we'll be there." Rose nodded and walked out the motel door, and in the distance she could faintly here the flapping of wings.

**Ok first chapter and I wrote quite a lot :P So PLEASE r&r :D Next chapter we'll have Castiel in it I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow guys thanks __**so**__ much for the reviews. See what motivation it gives me? :P Good newsflash! No school till Monday because of snow so more updates :D_

Rosalie walked from the hospital to her car. She was shaken up; this Castiel had more power than she thought. He'd _burned_ Pam's eyes out, she seemed better though more perky and back to her old self and soon she'd be out of hospital. Rose quickly slid into her truck and locked the door. If Castiel was around she didn't want to run into him any time soon. As the car started up she closed her eyes while the heat poured through the small vents, she wanted to get back to Bobby's she felt exposed here, like someone was watching her. She was just about to start driving when all of a sudden there was someone on the passenger seat with her, "Gah!" she jumped, her heart sped up as she looked at who it was in the car with her, "Who are you and why are you in my car?" she asked edging away as she examined the man. He was wearing a long tan trench coat and a suit, his hair was slightly tousled and he was staring straight ahead. "I am Castiel," he said as he turned his head to look at her, he showed no emotion at all as his deep blue eyes gazed into her like daggers. "I am an angel of the lord." His voice was deeper than you would think by looking at him. Rosalie was still staring at the man who had just appeared in her truck. "I apologize if I startled you," he said turning to look out the windshield again.

"Um, no problem… Why are you in my car?" she asked him, a startled expression took over her face as she stared at him. For some reason she wasn't reaching for her weapons, she felt like she knew this man and she trusted him. She had no idea why but she did and she certainly wished she didn't.

"You and I need to speak," he said in a flat tone as he continued to look out the rain splattered windscreen. Rosalie frowned but nodded her head anyway, "What about?" she asked him as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Castiel turned to look at her. She saw the faintest hint of regret in his eyes, as if he had to set a burden on her. He hesitated for a moment then looked her in the eyes, "You… Just beware of Sam Winchester… he's dangerous. Keep yourself safe," he said in his flat tone. His voice seemed to waver slightly as he said that, there was no way she believed any of what he said. Biting her lip she crossed her arms and sat back in the car seat a little. "Are you sure that's all?" she asked him cocking her eyebrow.

His head turned slowly back toward her, she wondered if he made any other physical actions apart from head turns. "Yes. I'm sure," he said flatly. Rosalie frowned, she didn't believe him for some reason but she nodded anyway. She looked out the window for one minute and when she turned to talk to Castiel again. He was gone. Leaving the sounds of flapping wings as the only proof that he was ever there.

Castiel could've kicked himself, he didn't tell her. He should've told her but he couldn't. He was blown away by how much she'd grown up since he'd last visited. Back when she was ten and now she was twenty five, so beautiful and so strong and he couldn't bear to tell her. He was supposed to feel nothing, no emotions, no love. Nothing. So why did he feel for this girl so much? He was supposed to tell her, she was going to die. Not from a sickness but something, some_one_ wanted to kill her. Then Castiel was not to be a guardian anymore, he was to be completely focused on Dean and the apocalypse, but he didn't want Rosalie to die. He'd looked after her all her life and now he was to _let_ her die? He wouldn't do it. No he _couldn't_ do it. And Rose was not going to die, no way.

Rosalie walked into Billy's with a tired expression on her face. That talk with Castiel made her think. Why did he intrigue? Why did she feel like she knew him? With a sigh she headed for Bobby's office where she heard voices, "Hey guys what's going on?" she asked them then frowned once she saw the salt scattered all over the floor, "Whoa… what happened?" she asked them with wide eyes. Dean ran over to her and pulled her into a smothering hug, "You're okay," he said with a relieved voice. Something obviously went down.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly as she looked around the room, thankfully Bobby and Sam were there too.

Bobby walked forward and gently patted her back, "Hunters been dying all day," he said with a sigh. "Ghosts of the people they couldn't save have been coming back and killing 'em"

Rosalie's mouth dropped open slightly, "What about you guys? Did they come after you?" she asked them. She was totally shocked about this. She just hoped they fixed this problem.

"Yeah but we got rid of them. What about you? Did they come for you?" asked Dean with a worried frown.

"Uh no actually but your angel friend visited," she said quietly, she didn't want to tell them what he actually said. Stealing a quick glance at Sam who had come to join them now.

Dean stared at her for a moment. "Whoa whoa whoa… what did he say?" asked Sam.

_Shit_, thought Rose. "Um… just to tell Dean he'd see him soon," she said looking at the ground. She was never a good liar but the others didn't seem to notice. "I need a smoke," she mumbled and headed for the door. No she didn't need a smoke, in fact she needed air, room to think. To think about Castiel, she couldn't get him out of her head what did he mean by look out for Sam? And what did he _really _want to tell her? And why in the hell did he seem so familiar? It was all too weird. And she didn't want to stop thinking about him, in fact she wanted to see him again. And she had no idea why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of 'There's A Possibility' will be up very soon (:**

In the dark of the night, the Singer household looked almost threatening to Rose who had practically lived in it most of her life with Bobby who a younger Rosalie referred to as "stand in daddy." In the extremely rare free time the two had, Bobby and Rose took a break from training and just hung out. Played baseball or smashed up Bobby's unused cars. Those days were long gone. The thought of it brought an overwhelming sadness to Rosalie, she begged for the innocence of it all, the father/daughter feeling Rose got from having fun with Bobby.

Glancing at her tiny digital clock in the much larger truck _oh the irony_ thought Rose. It read 2:14 am. She'd never get to sleep now, it didn't help being a hunter and an insomniac, Rose basically never slept. With a sigh she slid out of her truck into the cold morning air that whipped her dark red hair around her like a sudden flame against the darkened sky. Rosalie found herself often thinking back to the day she met Castiel the 'angel'. It was no lie that he intimidated her, worried her. But it wasn't something about _him_. More like something he was bringing with him, but Rose didn't want to worry about that, she wasn't making any sense either way.

Pulling the strap of her messenger back further up her shoulder, she trekked through the muddy pathway to Bobby's front door and twisted her recently cut key through the key hole, then she was inside her childhood house, the musty smell brought back memories. Not quite ready to hit the sack yet, Rose headed for Bobby's office for some reading time, but on her way in she found herself tripping over something large and falling to the soft carpet, "goddamit!" she muttered as she lifted herself up. Suddenly a switch went off and the room was flooded with a dim light displaying Dean looking weary and holding a gun up to her, he sighed as she raised her hands innocently. Looking to her left she saw Sam fast asleep curled up on the couch, he looked like a giant and Rosalie couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Why are you back so late?" Dean murmured placing his gun down and laying in his makeshift bed again.

"Nice to see you too," Rose muttered in reply, Dean was always rude and she always had a sarcastic comment at the ready. It was almost a routine that had caught on over the years and stuck. "I was busy… hunting," she said turning on Bobby's small desk lamp and lighting up a cigarette, Bobby didn't like her smoking and yet he never seemed to yell at her when she did. He was soft around her and they both knew it she guessed it was the effect of living with him most of her childhood life… she knew that man like the back of her hand.

Dean nodded his head and placed his hands over his eyes, "You look tired," she commented on her sleepy friend.

"I am," he mumbled back obviously not in the mood to talk to her. Laughing softly she headed toward Bobby's back door, "sleep tight," she said before heading out into the cold night air shivering slightly as she did. It had been almost a week since Castiel 'the angel' had appeared to her in her car and almost giving her a heart attack. She knew that there was nothing she wanted more than to _not_ be involved in Dean's little mission for the angels. But if Castiel kept showing up she didn't know how long she could stay out of this…

* * *

Rosalie's quick steps hit the ground thudding softly under the weight of her black boots as she ran… and ran. The demon was coming after her quick and she had _no_ back up whatsoever. Suddenly she got jumped from behind and then the demon was on top of her. It's vessel was that of a man, he looked forty-ish and much stronger than Rose. Her gun fell with a loud thud on the ground not far from were she lay trapped under the demons heavy weight. She was stuck and just out of hope, she was done for if she didn't get to that gun, suddenly she was wishing Sam and Dean were with her. The demon pressed a knife to her throat, hard enough to make it bleed slightly, it laughed, "You stupid bitch! You really thought that you could beat me?" he taunted. Rose spat at him. He pressed down harder, "you're not worth the wait, I'm gonna kill you nice and slow. I'm gonna enjoy this." Rose wriggled underneath him, she reached for the gun but it was no use. Suddenly, Rose heard the flapping of wings and she knew what was coming. The demon was pushed off her and she rolled toward the gun, once she'd grabbed it she whipped around to see Castiel fighting the demon, it crushed its knife into Castiels chest, blood soaked his shirt but nothing changed, Cas appeared to be in no pain at all. He punched the demon and it fell to the floor, Rose ran over and reached around in her pocket for Ruby's knife, then she realised the demon had stolen it when she attacked and now it was in Castiels chest. She pulled it from his chest, he didn't even flinch, and she cut the demons neck and then it was dead. Rose turned to Cas with a confused expression on her face, now was the time to get some answers…

**Sorry to end it like that :P Look forward to Lotsa Castiel in the next chapter (: R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this sucks, and it really short but I am having major writers block so I have decided to go on a small hiatus and leave you with a cliffy :] Cause I love you guys that much. So PLEASE leave some ideas in the reviews. I need all the help I can get!! Enjoy… Well try.**

Rosalie stared at the man standing before her, he seemed unfazed by the blood pouring from his chest, his eyes stared blankly into hers and she placed the knife which she had stolen into her back pocket. She'd always envied Ruby and her precious knife, in fact she'd had somewhat of a crush on Sam when they first met but that had passed over time. She walked toward the angel, if that was what he was and placed a hand on his chest. He had survived Ruby's knife… how was that possible? "What are you?" she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief as she removed her hand from his chest. Her wide eyes searched his, looking for answers but all in all she found nothing.

"I told you," he said flatly, "I am an angel of the lord."

Rosalie rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, she paced. There was no way she could believe that angels and… God were real. It made no sense, she had a horrible life and she'd watched almost everyone and everything she loved and knew get destroyed. Why would God allow his creations to go through all this… this hell. "No… No you can't be," she said shaking her head, she refused to believe this man and his flappy wing noises… anyone could do that, "if you're real then God is real then… well I'm going to hell," she said running a hand through her short red hair.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, she stood there. Emotionlessly, and Rose knew that if she ever were to believe in angels he would not be the first thing she would imagine. "You may not believe but I am what I am," he said, his deep voice was beginning to annoy her.

"Ok well if you are an angel then why did you come save me?" she asked, that was something that was bugging her. If it was Dean that was so important why did Castiel keep visiting _her_? Keep invading _her _thoughts?

Castiel seemed to ponder how to answer Rosalie's question, his eyebrows were pushed together forming a frown over his deep blue eyes. He looked around the alleyway that they stood in, watched the old rain drip from pipes like nobody's business, everyone had forgotten the sudden rainfall and now that was the only reminder. His arms were straight down his sides and he watched the pipes with interest as he answered her, "because I felt that you were in trouble," he said, then he looked down at his feet.

Rosalie still wasn't buying it. There was something he wasn't tell her and she knew it… she could tell by the way he spoke to her. With such care and sometimes his deep voice dropped for just one short second and she could see that tiny piece of human in such a heartless man. She couldn't understand me, how his eyes could hold so much knowledge yet show nothing at the same time. How he could look at her with such intensity and still feel nothing for her. How he could save her when he didn't even know her. How he could so effortlessly take over her thoughts and arrest her in a constant image of his eyes. Shaking her head she began to walk away, but stopped short when suddenly he was in front of her again. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him but he stood in her way. She tried again and he did the same, "Let me go," she said quietly. She wanted to go back to Bobby's she was just so _tired and this guy was beginning to really piss her off. "No." he replied._

_Rosalie gritted her teeth, was she going to have to fight him? "I have to go." _

_Castiel shook his head, "We need to talk." _

"_About?"_

"_Everything."_


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel was staring at Rosalie with an intensity that practically burned into her skull as she one by one lit up the lamps in Bobby's living room, her old home. Rosalie hated when people stared at her, it freaked her out as if they were trying to stare into her soul and grab something out of her. She was weird like that, Dean simply thought she was paranoid.

"So, you said you wanted to talk…" she said after growing tired of his silence. Rosalie didn't exactly _believe_ that he was an angel. He didn't look like an angel, yes, yes he was wearing a vessel. It was just his posture and attitude. In fact, he kinda seemed like a douche.

Castiel frowned, there was definitely something he wasn't keen on telling her. Rose was very good at reading body language and he who had shown little to no emotion since they met was feeling pretty nervous… for an angel. "Well. There aren't many easy ways to say this," he said tilting his head to the side, his eyes averted to the floor rather than to her own. This meant he was scared to tell her something, which just made her even more curious than she was before. The fact that this 'angel' who had just walked into her life, no _Dean's_ life was scared to tell her something.

"So just say it," she pushed on shrugging her shoulders. There was nothing to be afraid of, she didn't bite contrary to popular belief.

Castiel nodded his head briefly and walked a little toward her, his eyes flared up with the same intensity he'd shown her just minutes before this topic arose. "I…" his strikingly blue eyes finally met hers and then he said. "I'm your guardian angel."

"_Guardian_ angel?" Dean laughed down the phone to his best friend. "Seriously?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she threw her lit up smoke on the ground before she stepped into her car. One rule she would _never_ break was the whole 'no smoking in the car' one. Dean had drilled it into her skull since they were teenagers. "Yeah Dean… that's what he said," she sighed as the engine revved up. "Where are you?"

"Illinois. And did you ever think that maybe he's just got the hots for you and wants to… keep you close?" she could almost hear him smirking.

"Bite me."

"Sorry, sorry. Look I think maybe he's confused, he can't be your guardian angel. I didn't even know those things were real," he said in that yeah - I'm - always - right tone of voice which made Rose want to bite his head off.

She was on the highway now, driving faster than usual, she just wanted to get to Dean and Sam so they could hunt something to get her mind off this angel thing. "Well we also didn't think angels were real until her turned up, Dean," she said reaching desperation point. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that Castiel could be her guardian angel. Maybe because that meant that she was important and she most definitely didn't want to be important.

"Everything will be ok Rosie. He's not a bad guy to be around anyway. You should meet his pal Chuckles," Rose laughed as she heard him shudder down the phone at her. Dean always had a knack at making her smile.

"I'll be there soon," she said hanging up and still smiling. Soon the sky turned darker and Rose frowned, then the next thing she knew the car had collided with… something and she was flying through the windshield. All of a sudden, before Rose could catch a breath she was enveloped in a bright light and she was standing in the middle of the road and wrapped around her where two arms dressed in a tan trench coat. Rose gasped as she saw a little girl with white eyes standing beside her wrecked car, she didn't have time to process that Castiel was really her guardian angel. "Lilith," she whispered and scrambled to get out of Castiel's arms. She wanted to kill that little bitch, even if she was wearing an eight year old girl.

Next thing she knew, she was in Sam and Dean's motel room with a confused look on her face and Castiel's fingers on her forehead. Pushing him away she said, "you idiot. She was _right_ there," she exclaimed walking away from him. He didn't seem phased by her yelling. He just stood there the way he'd stood… well since she'd first met him.

"Who was right there?" asked Dean who was still wearing a surprised look on his face, probably because his best friend and an angel just turned up in the living room of the crappy motel.

"Lilith," she replied not once removing her glare from Castiel. "Wait… what did she want with me? And how did you find me?" she asked raising her eyebrows, her anger was replaced with curiosity and the tiniest amount of fear then one big gaping pit in her stomach.

Castiel looked down, "I'm your guardian angel. It's my business to know when you are in danger," he said emotionlessly, he then stepped toward her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheeks and watched his blue eyes squint slightly. "And because as Anna told you, Lilith has been breaking seals."

The pit grew bigger, so big that Rose now felt like she could just slip right into it. "Riiiight," she said slowly, waiting for him to reach his point, listening to the longest silence as a look of unobvious regret tinted his features into a frown.

"Rosalie, you are one of those seals."

**WHOA! Didn't see that coming did you? Yeah as you can tell my writers block is kinda gone (YAY!) So expect more. :]**


	6. Chapter 6

There are times in peoples lives when they come to a standstill and everything just stops. But one thing will linger completely in the back of their minds, something nagging at their thoughts. Something that could be the death of them. If only life were so easy. Rosalie's life had the nagging thought at the back of her mind but she didn't get the luxury of a standstill. Nope Rose had to deal with being a seal, being hunted and being on Lilith's most wanted list but did the world stop for a minute maybe two? No, everything continued as it was. The apocalypse rearing it's ugly head, demon's popping up all over the country, an angel practically glued to her hip some days. It was all very stressful and Rose felt like she could just, blow up.

Rain hit the window panes hard, it all felt so familiar. Rosalie watched the rain as it fell aimlessly from the sky like tiny angels falling from the heavens. Her mind ran to Castiel but she quickly blocked out all the reminders of him. To Rose, Castiel had set this burden upon her. He was her guardian angel, how could he let her become a seal? He told her time and time again that Sam and Dean would play a large part in the apocalypse and now so would she. But Rose didn't want to be a part of it. She wanted to live out the disappointing life which she was already fulfilling without the interruptions of angels and well… the devil. Oh and God, how could she forget the big man in the sky. _Yeah thanks a-fucking-lot 'dad'_

Smoke rose from the ashtray that sat on the coffee table in Bobby's living room as Rose watched the rain drops slide down the window panes, minding their own business just as she had been before this bomb was dropped on her. The sound of car doors being closed was heard from outside and Rosalie raised her gaze to see Sam and Dean walked across the driveway to the front door, then the door opened, footsteps and BANG the door closed.

Rosalie didn't look to see her might-as-well-be-brothers walk through the front door of her might-as-well-be-fathers house. She didn't look up as her best friend, took slow steps along the creaking floorboards to meet _his_ best friend. Rosalie was angry. Castiel wouldn't let her go hunting and she had no idea why she listened to the big haired angel. He seemed like a jackass to her. She was angry at Cas for being such a douche at such a sensitive time, and angry at Sam and Dean for well… being allowed go hunting.

"Still mad?" asked Dean crouching down on his honkers to face the pale faced hunter. He frowned and put out her cigarette ignoring the look he got from her.

"Maybe," she muttered looking away, looking left, looking right. Looking anywhere but into Dean's eyes.

"He still won't let you out?" he asked tilting his head to the side, his face was serious for once. Cas was really pissing her off and he didn't like when people pushed his best friend around. Only he could do that.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulder and finally looked at Dean seeing the seriousness in his eyes, he really did care about her and of course she knew that. She just wished she could hunt. Wished she could hang out with Sam and Dean again. She felt like she was missing out on so much.

Dean sighed and stood up, he rubbed her shoulder gently, "I'll talk to him later," he said before walking into the kitchen where the voices of Bobby and Sam spoke of their latest hunt. Filling him in, forgetting to keep quiet with the excitement of it all. Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window again, clicking her tongue in boredom. All of a sudden she heard the dreaded faint flapping of wings, the soothing sound which instantly gave her a headache. Rolling her eyes Rose stood up and began to leave the room hoping she wouldn't have to see that stupid trench coated angel again but she was do late, he stood in the doorframe and she went walking straight into his chest she knocked her forehead against his and stepped back slapping her hand to her head in pain at the impact. He merely stood there. "You need a more cushiony forehead," she muttered walking in the other direction, then he was in front of her again, the same stoic expression he always wore implanted on his face. "What do you want now?" she asked growing tired of this façade.

Castiel looked down at her, his eyes intense, the way she hated it, he was pretty much waiting for her to shoot him or something. "I was just keeping an eye on you," he said flatly. Sometimes the guy sounded _bored_.

Rose shook her head, she wanted to walk away but she couldn't. She knew he'd just show up in front of her again. She felt like a fucking prisoner in this house. "You said that an hour ago. Don't you have anything better to go? You're an angel for God's sakes," she muttered rubbing her temples tiredly. If Castiel continued to bother her, she may just go crazy, as if being locked up in a house all day didn't drive her nuts already.

Cas tilted his head with that expression he always wore. His lips were set in a thin line and he frowned, he looked a little sorry about something. That dude had a lot to be sorry for. "I need your help."

Ah, so that was it. Well whatever it was Rose had no intention of helping, not if he was gonna keep her locked up all her life. "What is it?" she asked curious anyway. What would an angel need from some crazy twenty nine year old anyway? Though like Dean, she acted like a five year old instead.

"I'm going to need your help, finding Lilith. I don't approve… but Uriel insists," he said looking down a little sadly.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Are you kidding? You want me out of the house?" she asked. He should've just said so and she'd be out like a bullet.

Cas nodded, though from what little emotion he showed it was obvious he didn't want her doing whatever it was.

"Just call me bait," she said with a smile.

**Sorry this isn't longer. I'll try have another chapter uploaded tomorrow. Meanwhile please R+R (:**


End file.
